Dear Cassiopeia and BigEast
by Jung Minrin
Summary: No Summary, just read it :) It's a fic to celebrate Tohoshinki 8th Anniversary.


Kau? Sedang apa disini?

Hm, daripada diam saja, bagaimana kalau kau mendengarkan sebuah cerita dariku?

Kau mau? Baiklah, aku akan memulai ceritanya.

Someone's POV

"SHINee memang hebat! Masih muda, bertalenta pula!"

"Tapi, Super Junior tetap yang terbaik, ya?"

"Tidak bisa! Bigbang jauh lebih baik."

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ketiga temanku ini tak lelahnya saling membanggakan apapun pilihan mereka. Terutama pilihan mereka tentang boyband Korea.

Alma dengan SHINee.

Feni dengan Super Junior.

Dan Elisa dengan Bigbang.

Kalian tanya tentang pilihanku?

Well, aku tertarik dengan DBSK. Pernah dengar?

Memang, DBSK adalah boyband yang dibentuk sejak tahun 2003. Lama sekali, ya? Mungkin, banyak orang yang akan mencemooh DBSK. Boyband kuno, jaman dulu, atau bla, bla, bla. Tapi, itu yang membuatku semakin jatuh cinta pada mereka. Mereka adalah boyband yang abadi. Mereka masih bertahan sampai sekarang, bukan?

"Yah, setidaknya, pilihan kita bukan DBSK, yang sudah pecah menjadi dua," celetuk Alma.

Kontan, aku menoleh. Apa maksud kata-kata Alma itu?

"Iya, sangat disayangkan. Padahal, DBSK memiliki star quality yang luar biasa. Mengalahkan boyband yang lain, malahan," timpal Feni.

Apa-apaan ini? Mereka mencibir DBSK? Ya ampun!

"Tapi, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari DBSK sekarang? Tiga personelnya, yang jago menyanyi, malah meninggalkan dua orang yang hanya bisa menggoyangkan tubuhnya dan berteriak tak jelas," balas Alma.

"Yunho dan Changmin, ya?" tanya Elisa.

"Hm." Alma mengangguk mantap. "Lihat saja, semenjak ditinggal, nama mereka makin tenggelam, bukan?"

"Benar juga." Elisa mengangguk setuju.

Oke, kemarahanku nyaris mencapai puncaknya. Sebelum aku sempat meluapkan semua amarahku, sebaiknya aku pergi.

Ya, mungkin aku harus pergi.

BRAK!

Aku sedikit menendang kursiku dan segera berlari menjauh.

Meninggalkan teman-temanku dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Terduduk di bawah pohon, sambil menyandarkan punggungku pada batangnya yang kokoh. Tempat ini memang tempat persembunyianku, tempat pelarianku, ketika aku butuh menenangkan diri.

Ya, menenangkan diri, sebelum aku sempat mengumpati atau bahkan menonjok wajah ketiga sahabatku itu.

Aku marah. Entah pada siapa.

Tak bisa menyalahkan ketiga sahabatku, karena mereka memiliki hak untuk mengutarakan perasaan mereka.

Tak bisa menyalahkan DBSK, karena mereka juga punya hak untuk menentukan jalan hidup mereka.

Menyalahkan diri sendiri? Tapi, karena apa?

Ah, pusing sekali, memikirkannya.

Selama ini, aku tak ingin mengakuinya, tak ingin menghadapi kenyataan, bahwa DBSK memang sudah terpecah menjadi dua.

Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, dan Kim Junsu memang sudah tidak bersama lagi dengan Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin dalam sebuah naungan yang akan kami sebut dengan bangga sebagai DBSK, Dong Bang Shin Ki, TVXQ, Tong Fvang Xien Qi, THSK, atau Tohoshinki.

Tapi aku yakin, para penggemar sejati mereka, akan selalu mencintai, menyayangi, mengasihi dan memuja mereka dalam satu kesatuan yang utuh.

Tak ada istilah JYJ. Tak ada istilah HoMin.

Mereka adalah DBSK.

Mereka adalah TVXQ.

Mereka adalah THSK.

Mereka adalah cinta kami.

_"Tapi, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari DBSK sekarang? Tiga personelnya, yang jago menyanyi, malah meninggalkan dua orang yang hanya bisa menggoyangkan tubuhnya dan berteriak tak jelas."_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Alma kembali terngiang lagi di otakku.

Cemoohan semacam itu memang sering dilontarkan oleh banyak orang, terutama para antifans.

Jujur saja, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu memang memiliki suara yang lebih baik dibanding Yunho dan Changmin. Tapi, hal itu bukan berarti kalau Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu sudah tiada, Yunho dan Changmin tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bagiku, kelima personel DBSK tetap yang terbaik. Setiap personel memiliki suara yang bagus dan kemampuan tari yang luar biasa. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri, satu sama lain memiliki kualitas yang berbeda. Tapi menurutku mereka tetap yang terbaik. Bahkan, para penggemar mereka juga akan setuju akan hal itu. Ya, kan?

"Hei!" Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari arah belakang.

Aku pun menoleh. Seorang pemuda berdiri di belakangku. "Siapa kau?" tanyaku bingung. Aku tak yakin mengenalnya. Tapi jujur saja, wajahnya tak asing bagiku.

Ia tersenyum, manis sekali. Seperti senyuman malaikat saja. "Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti," ucapnya misterius. Lantas, ia terduduk di sampingku. "Sedang apa disini? Melamun, ya?" tebaknya.

Aku semakin heran dengan orang ini. Tingkahnya sok akrab sekali.

Aku mendesah pelan. "Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," jawabku lemas. Aku teringat kembali dengan ucapan sahabat-sahabatku. Membuatku sedih saja.

"Bolehkah aku tahu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengernyit heran. "Memangnya, kau ini siapa?" tanyaku ketus.

Ia kembali tersenyum. "Siapa tahu, aku bisa membantu untuk meringankan bebanmu."

Lagi-lagi, ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan senyumannya itu melelehkan hatiku, membuat lidahku langsung berceloteh tentang masalahku. "Ini semua tentang DBSK."

Ia menyimak penuturanku dengan seksama.

"Kau pernah mendengarnya?" tanyaku memastikan.

Lagi-lagi, ia tersenyum. "Berceritalah saja."

Aku mendengus pelan dan melanjutkan ceritaku. "Aku adalah salah satu penggemar DBSK. Di mataku, mereka terlihat begitu sempurna. Mereka adalah perpaduan paling indah," tuturku. "Tapi, aku mulai meragukan sesuatu ketika..."

"Ketika apa?" Pemuda itu nampak penasaran.

"Ketika tiga personel DBSK memutuskan untuk keluar dari DBSK," jelasku lesu. Membuatku semakin sedih saja.

"Memangnya, apa masalahnya kalau ketiga personelnya keluar?" tanya pemuda itu.

Aku mendesah kecil. "Sesungguhnya, bukan masalah besar bagiku. Tapi..." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Orang-orang di luar sana menghina DBSK. Mereka bilang, DBSK bukanlah apa-apa tanpa Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu," lanjutku.

Ia tersenyum lagi. "Dan kau percaya pada apa yang mereka katakan?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku menatapnya cukup lama. "Tentu saja tidak," balasku.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu ragu?"

Lagi-lagi, aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Rasanya, tak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa perginya tiga personel DBSK, membawa dampak yang besar. Ketiga personel itu adalah main vocal, sementara dua yang tersisa, memang tidak sebagus tiga yang lainnya," tuturku. "Tapi..."

Pemuda itu menaikkan kedua alisnya, menunggu lanjutan kalimatku.

"Tapi aku tahu sejak awal, bahwa DBSK memiliki talenta bermusik yang hebat. Mereka sama-sama jago bernyanyi dan menari. Yah, meski dalam suatu grup, ada kalanya, mereka harus membagi tugas," lanjutku. "Tapi, menurutku, mereka tetap lebih baik dari boyband lainnya," ucapku tegas.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. "Lantas, kenapa kau tidak meneriakkan hal itu pada orang-orang yang telah menghina DBSK?" tanya pemuda itu.

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Tidak. Penggemar sejati DBSK sama sekali bukan penggemar yang seperti itu," jelasku. "Kami tahu, mereka semua mengejek kami, kenapa kami masih memuja DBSK yang sudah pecah itu. Tapi, kami tetap tegar," lanjutku. "Kami tidak mencintai Yunho. Kami tidak mencintai Jaejoong. Kami tidak mencintai Yoochun. Kami tidak mencintai Junsu ataupun Changmin."

Pemuda itu nampak mengerjap bingung.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Karena kami mencintai DBSK, kami mencintai mereka semua."

Pemuda itu nampak terkejut. Namun, langsung menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Kupikir, kalian membenci DBSK," ucapnya lirih.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, kau sendiri tahu kan, kalau kau mencintai mereka semua, tak peduli mereka bersama atau tidak," kata pemuda itu. "Jadi, kau tak perlu ragu lagi, kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Aku tertunduk, sambil tersenyum. Ah, sebenarnya, pemikiran semacam itu sudah lama ada di otakku. Tapi, kenapa setelah membagi pemikiranku dengan pemuda ini, aku seperti baru menyadarinya. Aku mendongak dan menatap pemuda itu. "Ya, aku sudah yakin. Aku tak ragu lagi. Meski banyak orang yang mencemooh kami, kami akan tetap mencintai DBSK dan begitu pula sebaliknya."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Lantas, ia menatap langit biru di atas sana.

"Terima kasih, ya?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya pemuda itu heran.

"Mendengarkan ocehanku. Selama ini, tak ada yang mau mendengarkanku," jelasku. "Karena kau juga, aku merasa terbantu menenangkan hatimu."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia tersenyum. "Bukan aku yang membantumu. Kaulah yang telah membantu dirimu sendiri," jawabny dengan suara indahnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. "Oiya, kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. "Panggil saja aku Xiah," ucapnya. "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang," pamitnya, lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Aku ikut bangkit dari dudukku. "Kau mau kemana?" Jujur saja, aku masih ingin menikmati waktu dengan pemuda ini. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan.

"Aku ingin membagi kisahmu pada teman-temanku," jelasnya.

"Eh?" Aku mengerjap kaget.

"Sudah, ya? Aku pergi dulu." Dan pemuda itu melangkah pergi menjauhiku. Ia menoleh kembali ke arahku. "Jangan pernah ragu! Always keep the faith!" serunya dari kejauhan.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

Dia pasti malaikat yang dikiramkan Tuhan untukku.

Someone's POV end

Kisah yang menarik, bukan?

Pada dasarnya, setiap orang memiliki keyakinan yang besar dalam setiap hati kecil mereka masing-masing. Tapi kadang mereka tidak menyadarinya.

Oh? Kau pikir, aku adalah Xiah? Bukan, bukan. Aku adalah teman Xiah. Dia menceritakan kisah ini padaku dan tiga teman kami lainnya. Mereka juga senang saat mendengarnya.

Aku? Namaku siapa, ya? Haha, panggil saja U-Know.

Oh, kau juga ingin tahu siapa nama gadis itu, ya?

Ah, setelah diselidiki, kami pun mengetahui nama gadis itu.

Namanya adalah Cassie.

**END**

* * *

Kenapa Dee bikin fic ini? Karena Dee ingin ngerayain hari jadinya Tohoshinki :)

**Happy 8th Tohoshinki!**

Fic ini terinspirasi oleh pengalaman pribadi Dee. Sahabat-sahabat Dee sering banget mencemooh DBSK, katanya beginilah, begitulah. Tapi, Dee diem aja. Bukannya Dee nggak sayang sama DBSK. Tapi Dee rasa, percuma saja menjelaskan susah payah sama mereka yang nggak pernah tahu tentang DBSK yang sesungguhnya :)

Nggak peduli bagaimanapun cemoohan orang, Dee yakin, Cassie sejati akan tetap mendukung dan mencintai DBSK. Dan begitu pula DBSK akan mencintai Cassie :'D

Inti fic diatas itu mewakilkan perasaan Cassiopeia pada umumnya, yang mungkin sempat terguncang, karena perpecahan DBSK. Tapi, Dee tahu, Cassiopeia itu adalah fans yang tegar, kita semua pasti bisa bertahan. Dan inilah yang Dee salut sama Cassie dan kenapa Dee senang bergabung dengan fandom ini dibanding fandom lainnya.

Cobaan yang berat seperti ini justru membuat kita semakin kokoh, kan?

Setuju sama Dee?

Leave your comment, please :)

Love,

Jung Minrin

P.S. Always Keep the Faith! Cassiopeia will always support DBSK, won't we?


End file.
